Toxic Rats
The Toxic Rats is one of the two teams in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Coverage In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, the Toxic Rats were formed by which contestant arrived at the finish line after escaping the wildlife. Lightning and Jo arrived first, and Lightning was placed on the Toxic Rats. Scott arrived third, and became the second member. B arrived fifth after Brick and became the third member. Dawn arrived eighth after Zoey and Mike, but still became the fourth member. Dakota and Sam arrived 10th and 11th and became the 5th and 6th members, followed closely by Staci who became the last member. Before learning their team name, Lightning suggested it as "Team Lightning" or "Lightning Squad," but Chris revealed that the teams and the names were chosen by himself. The Toxic Rats performed well in the first challenge, being able to beat the Mutant Maggots even after a late start in the log race. However, their cabin was destroyed in the process. Chris declared the Maggots as the winners. Due to Staci's constant annoying chatter, she was voted off first in the Toxic Rat's first marshmallow ceremony. However, since they had a total of seven players, this elimination made both teams even. In Truth or Laser Shark, the Toxic Rats are seen in their cabins. Dawn and Dakota are on the girls side and Lightning, Scott, B, and Sam are on the boys side. Scott went looking for the Chris Head, but was unable to find it. At the challenge, it is revealed that Sam farted on his first and only date and that B's real name is Beverly. The two teams tie in the first part of the challenge. In Part 2, the Toxic Rats evidently lose the second part, sending them to the campfire ceremony. Before the elimination, Scott and Dawn tell their team that keeping Dakota would be a bad idea. Sam wants to keep her, due to his attraction towards her. However, Dakota, who lost the challenge for the Toxic Rats, was voted out. Sam was seen disappointed. In Ice Ice Baby, the team wins the first part of the challenge because of B's brilliant idea. Scott does not like this and wants B out as soon as possible. In the second part, the teams must throw snowballs, while trying to steal the other team's flag. Scott makes himself captain and chooses Sam and Lightning to steal the flag. In reality, Scott plans to throw the challenge. B makes a magnifying glass to help the team; however, Scott messes with it and makes the team lose. Scott blames the loss on B. Before the campfire ceremony, Scott convinces his team that B needs to go. The marshmallows go to Dawn, Lightning, and Scott. Before the eliminated contestant is announced, Dakota flies into the ceremony on a glider. She asks for more screen-time. Chris makes her an intern. The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to B. Right before he gets hurled, he attempts to say something. However, Chris launches him into the sky before he could speak. The Toxic Rats win for the first time in Finders Creepers, due to Scott and Sam making it to the end of the scavenger hunt. To make the teams even, Chris switches Brick to the Rats. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, the Rats lost again and Dawn was eliminated from the game due to being framed by Scott as he claimed that she stole all the contestants' items when in reality it was him. Dawn tries to prove Scott is evil, but fails as she was put in a bag and was launched out. In Runaway Model, the Toxic Rats lost another challenge and Sam got the boot due to being useless by the others. That same episode, Chris switches Scott from the Rats to the Mutant Maggots and Jo from the Maggots to the Toxic Rats. Member *B (eliminated) *Dakota (eliminated) *Dawn (eliminated) *Lightning *Sam (eliminated) *Scott (switched to the Mutant Maggots in episode six) *Staci (eliminated) Additional Members *Brick - After his team lost the challenge, Brick offered to be switched on to the opposing team in episode four. *Jo - After Sam's elimination, Chris told to the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats to choose two people to swap teams. Then Jo and Scott swap teams due to Scott wanting to manipulate Zoey. Team Elimination Contestants Image:SilentB.png| B Image:Dakota.png| Dakota (moved to the Mutant Maggots in episode seven) Image:Dawn.png| Dawn Image:Lightning.png| Lightning Image:Sam.png| Sam Image:Scott.png| Scott (moved to the Mutant Maggots in episode six) Image:Brick.png| Brick (placed in episode four) Image:Jo.png| Jo (placed in episode six) Staci (Total Drama Online)-1-.png|Staci Trivia *The Toxic Rats has the most members in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *On September 27, 2011, Christian Potenza confirmed that the name for the Radioactive Rats was scrapped, and on December 13, 2011, it was revealed that the new name for the team was "The Toxic Rats." *They are the first team in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to lose a challenge and eliminate a member from their team. *This team seems to have a conflict with one of its own members (Staci). *As of Backstabbers Ahoy!, every female member of the Toxic Rats have been eliminated. **However, Jo is moved on the team in episode six. *Staci and Sam are the only members of this team to not be eliminated because of Scott, so far. Gallery TDRI - HD1-1-.png|Toxic Rats team formed. 455px-TDRIpic7.png|The Toxic Rats log racing against the Mutant Maggots. Ratsracing.jpg|The Toxic Rats competing in a challenge. Ratsfinishfirst.png|The Toxic Rats finish the first challenge. 640px-Samteamwon-1-.png|The team celebrates their victory before the Mutant Maggots end up winning the challenge for real. 542779 334344516621800 1062178395 n-1-.jpg|Toxic Rats 1ª ceremony elimination. ByeByeStaci.png|Staci is eliminated. Image:Lightningan.jpg|Lightning holding their team mascot, a Rat. vlcsnap-2013-01-02-15h50m47s58.png|Toxic Rats in Truth or Laser Shark vlcsnap-2013-01-02-15h50m58s158.png|Toxic Rats in Truth or Laser Shark. Dakota's eliminated Image:TDR 081 PO253 P1-copy.jpg|Spoiler photo of the Rats, which shows Sam, Silent B, Lightning, and Dawn. Image:Cheering.png|Sam, Dawn, Silent B, and Lightning cheering. vlcsnap-2013-01-02-15h53m42s6.png|Toxic Rats in Ice Ice Baby Pat ep 3 (2).PNG|Toxic Rats in Ice Ice Baby. B's eliminated vlcsnap-2013-01-02-15h56m45s29.png|Toxic Rats in Finders Creepers Episode 5.png|Toxic Rats in Backstabbers Ahoy! .png|Toxic Rats in Backstabbers Ahoy! Dawn's eliminated vlcsnap-2013-01-02-16h00m43s126.png|Toxic Rats in Runaway Model. Sam ep 6 (2).png|Sam and Dakota in Runaway Model. Sam's eliminated. vlcsnap-2013-01-02-16h02m47s82.png|Toxic Rats in A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste 640px-Brickbyebye-1-.png|The Toxic Rats at their 6th elimination ceremony. Episode 8.png|Toxic Rats in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (41)-1-.png|The Rats come in second. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Teams Category:Toxic Rats